Domino Maitresse
"Vanitas vanitatum, omnia vanitas" - Ecclesiastes 1:2 (Latin: 'Vanity, vanity, all is vanity') Domino Maitresse is a former Granado Espada, once leader of the Arrancar Army and Ruler of Las Noches. Appearance Domino is a statuesque female arrancar with medium-length platnium blonde hair. Her look has evolved over the years, through both matters beyond her control as well as to appease her own vanity. Upon taking the Throne of the Granado, she ripped off the last remaining fragment of her mask claiming to be too beautiful to have her face hidden by a mask. Her hollow hole is located where her navel would be. She has tattoos that cover her back, arms, left leg and left side of her chest. They consist of wings on her arms, a winged Valkyrie on her back, a heart with one wing upon her chest and chains down her left leg. Domino's uniform is a cross between a roman-like white skirt and undergarments with a modern dominatrix twist in that her right side is covered in tight black leather. She wears black knee-high boots instead of the typical japanese sandals many Arrancar wear. Personality Domino is calm, confident and conniving. She is meticulous in her planning and chooses almost every word she speaks carefully to best achieve the desired effect or response. Her time spent as the Espada Ambassador sharpened her tongue and taught her the value of manners and etiquette with even mortal enemies. She prefers not to engage in combat, finding most fights beneath her and preferring to observe others fight. Only when she is directly challenged or attacked does she personally fight back, even then often only fighting half-heartedly unless the situation becomes dire. Though there are two things, or rather people, who can make her lose her cool. First being her sister, and second being the previous Granado, Krysten whom she served fanatically. Disrespect shown to either infuriates her and brings out a more rash and aggressive side of her personality. History Human Life Born during the fall of the Roman Republic and grew up under the rise of the Roman empire. Hollow Life Domino had no memories of her human life during her time as a hollow. She would spend nearly two thousand years running, hiding, eating, growing stronger as a mindless hollow. She has blocked out most of the memories from then, only able now to recall that great hunger and fear she felt then. Be it luck or fate, she managed to sate her hunger while keeping herself from being devoured and evolved into an Adjuchas. Here a semblance of her current personality formed, merging a dominant violent soul with her more laid back submissive one. This is where her true transformation began. Growing wings she took to the sky in the Menos Forest continuing to grow stronger and devour weaker souls until one day she broke through the Forest canopy into Hueco Mundo. There she learned of the legendary Vasto Lordes and sought to become one. Wandering the vast Hueco Mundo desert consuming almost endlessly the younger and weaker hollows. This was her existence for a millennia. However she seemed destined to not become one. Instead fate had something else in mind. On a rare visit to earth, she had a fateful run in with a Vizard. She was nearly killed in a single-blow, but somehow survived, her mask however was shattered. She removed most of the broken mask thus joining the ranks of Arrancar. Arrancar Life Domino was quickly selected to join the Grenado Guard as numeros to the Primera Espada Naomi. She served her well and when there were vacancies in the Espada ranks she was asked to fight in the trials where she defeated the fraccion Kamikio and became the Novena Espada. Plot Novena Espada Arc- ' Upon being appointed to the Ten Swords of Las Noches, Domino took over the job of Ambassador under the new Granado Espada Yuka. Here she began making contacts in the bount and spiritual humans forming secret alliances and planting seeds of distrust against the shinigami. It was as Novena she faced her first Captain, Kohaku Hisakawa. On the side of a river in Karakara Town Domino nearly met her death against the Captain but survived only to grow stronger... '''Quinta Espada Arc-' Taking lessons learned as Novena, Domino challenged the Sexto Espada for the rank of Quinta when the position opened. Though the fight ended in a draw, Domino had impressed the Granado with her tactics and was given the position. As Quinta, Domino began formulating an ambitious plan to infilitrate Seireitei itself to sow dissent amongst its ranks. Going through a highly painful process of having her mask reshaped and her power sealed, she was able to disguise herself as a shinigami and slip inside after a distraction was created by her fraccions in the Rukongai. 'Tercera Espada Arc-' 'Primera Espada Arc-' 'Granado Espada Arc-' Power & Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power: As the strongest Espada, she possesses tremendous spiritual power. Like all Espada above the rank of Cuarto, she cannot release Zanpakutō inside of Las Noches, without risking destroying the entire fortress. While it would overpower most, she is adept at keeping it sealed to not exhaust Arrancar in close proximity.When released it takes either a light violet color or deep purple depending on her mood. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As the Granado Espada, Domino has two specialties in which she is considered unrivaled in Las Noches. From climbing her way to the top she has refined her swordsmanship skill to the point of showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of her sword. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Master Sonído Specialist: Domino's other specialty is her speed. Her skill and speed in Sonído is so great that it seems as though she possesses a form of teleportation as she moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. Her proficiency with Sonído is also able to create multiple after-images of herself to confuse the enemy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, Domino has shown herself to be a quite powerful fighter. Using her Cero Puno (Zero Fist) ability in conjunction with expert hand-to-hand skills allows her to dispatch anything less than a Captain without even drawing her sword. '''Hierro: While Domino's Hierro is strong compared to most Arrancar, it is not at the level one would expect of the strongest Espada. Infact her Heirro is more on the level of a lower ranking Espada. Nevertheless, an unreleased blade of anything less than a Captain is unlikely to do more than scratch if draw blood at all. High-Speed Regeneration: Giving up the enhanced Hierro an Espada could reach at her level, Domino instead has retained her high speed regeneration. Major organs prove difficult to regenerate but she is capable of regenerating limbs and minor wounds incredibly fast. Enhanced Pesquisa: Domino is capable of using an advanced version of Pesquisa (ability to sense people with Spiritual Pressure). While the technique normally works by using a meditative state and functions like sonar, all Domino needs to do is touch a grounded surface with her hand or zanpakuto. It sends out a weak 360 degree pulse of her own reiatsu that will ripple out revealing any being with significant spiritual pressure in 1 mile radius. Cero: 'Domino's Cero is violet in color. While a standard ability for Arrancar, Domino's abilities with it are very unique. She is able to fire a standard cero from her fingertips the charges relatively fast yet still packs the power one would expect from an Espada level Cero. Like all Espada she can mix her own blood into a charging cero and form a Gran Rey Cero. This she cannot charge and fire as quickly as her normal cero though. *'Cero Puno:'' ''(Spanish: Zero Fist) An ability Domino developed as Primera and has refined to the point she has almost mastered the techinique. She charges a cero then forms into a blade like dagger that extends over her fist on her right hand. This gives her the ability to hit with cero-like force in hand to hand combat. When initially learning this technique, she blew up her own arms several times and there is still a possibility for a premature detonation with this attack. Zanpakutõ Halcon Valquiria '( (Spanish: Falcon Valkyrie)) Takes the form of a long elegant straight blade worn at her hip with no sheath. The handle is ornate and looks to be made of gold and adorned with gems. It would give the appearance of a royal scepter if not for the 4 foot razor sharp blade extending from the the handle. *'Resurrección: 'Its release command is "Mosca Alta" (spanish: fly high), Halcon Valquiria. : Domino's zanpakuto turns into smoke that envelopes her completely. When the smoke clears her appearance has changed, resembling her old bird-like hollow from before she became an Arrancar. For the most part she retains her humanoid form and sword, gaining armor and wings, and billowing trail of smoke that comes from her smoldering armor and sword. In this form she is incredibly fast in the air, claiming to be the fastest thing in the skies. : '''Neblina Purpura: '(Spanish: Purple Haze) In her resureccion form, purple smoke is created from her smoldering armor and burning-ember like sword. The smoke lingers around Domino until she sets it in motion telekinetically. When flying it leaves a billowing wake of smoke. The smoke if inhaled greatly hinders a person's ability to do battle. Giving a sensation of vertigo and dull reflexes at first but building up to full-blown hallucinations if inhaled in large quantities. : 'Veneno de Plumas: '(Spanish: Poison Feather) In resureccion, Domino can fire the forty-two (twenty-one in each wing) razor sharp feather points that line her wings. They deliver a highly potent dose of her Purple Haze to any targets they hit. *Resurrección Segunda Etapa: '(Spanish Resurreccion Second Stage)'' : Domino's resurreccion armor and sword turns to a thick haze that covers her body, then seems to seep into her skin, causing her to change appearance. Most noticiable is the stark white hair and her skintone changing to a purplish blue hue. On her forehead she has a marking giving the impression of a crown. Her wings from her resurreccion are no longer armored, but instead take the form of two dragon-like wings long talons on the points. Her feet becomes hooves making her capable of extremely fast movements in straight lines which make her previous master sonido steps seem slow. Also, her mask recedes and instead two white antlers and four twisted horns grow out from her head. She wields a large jousting lance in this form making charging impaling attacks but she can also throw it for great effect. Her speed is so great in straight lines, she can throw her lance at speeds even captains would have trouble keeping up with... yet she can retrieve it almost instantly. : 'Lanza de la Valquiria: '(Spanish: Spear of the Valkyrie) : The spear Domino wields in her second release becomes covered with an incredibly dense layer of her purple haze. It becomes so dense in this form it appears to be solid. She can then fire this condensed spear-shaped haze at her enemies. However on contact its true non-solid nature is revealed. Meaning most physical blocks cannot stop this attack, as it simply can split and go around and reshape. Also, this means its point cannot pierce or do any physical damage to who it hits. Instead if it makes contact, it disperses completely covering the person in a thin layer of this haze infecting them secretly. The haze then seeps off and reforms nearby making a perfect duplication of who it covered which she calls her Einherjar. :*'''Einherjar: '''Nothing but a smoke illusion combined with the hallucinogen in her haze. To the infected though it confuses all senses. It looks, sounds, smells and even feels real. In addition to this, they share the sensations of the clone. If its wounded, they will feel the pain and see the wound appear on themselves. The Einherjar clone will attack its original relentlessly until defeated or disabled. If it uses their ability, they will feel the effect of the ability. The infected mind makes it real. Because of this it is incredibly hard to defeat, but not impossible. Trivia *Domino's Aspect of Death is Vanity *Domino is Latin for Lord/Master and Maitresse is French for Mistress. *Four of Domino's past subordinates went onto join the ranks of the Espada. Quotes *(To Honoo Yuki, Vizard Leader) "I give no invasion orders. But nonetheless... Hollows attack the human world to feed. It is our nature. Predators will hunt where prey can be found. You however... are not a predator. Yuki Honoo... in this forest, you are the prey." *(To Kita Fal'ha, Human Leader) "Not supposed to be here? By who's authority do you make such an absurd claim? Does a gazelle tell a lion he is not allowed to walk in the plains of africa?" *(To Amaya Jurobei, Captain ) "I share your concern too. Vizards... cannot be trusted. They linger between shinigami and hollow, never truely loyal to either side." *(To Hirokatsu Gotu, Captain Commander ) "You're wrong... Power is the only thing we do respect, Captain." Category:Hollow Category:Espada Category:Granado Espada